


Tsukishima Kei; Anomaly

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen, Hatred, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's bad enough that Hinata has to deal with Kageyama's fanboy attitude, now he has to deal with a tall, blond anomaly, too?





	Tsukishima Kei; Anomaly

That  _smile._ It was friendly, not a sarcastic smirk.

"Nice to meet you, everyone."

That  _voice._ It was cheerful and genuine.

This was Tsukishima Kei. And he was an anomaly.

Hinata's mind felt frazzled. What could he do? Typically, he purged any and all anomalies he came across. But that was only when traversing other universes - this was his own universe. He couldn't purge someone from his own universe. That would be  _murder_.

"Hinata-san?" Kageyama said, turning towards him with confused pout on his lips. "Is something wrong?"

Hinata blinked, and shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Did he get hit in the head with a ball?" Tsukishima asked Sawamura - genuinely concerned, not a sarcastic remark. "Should I take him to the nurse?"

"I said nothing's wrong," Hinata snapped, more than a little irritated by Tsukishima's kind attitude.

An anomaly he couldn't purge. It made his blood boil with pure fury...

And a little bit of fear.

Everyone looked at Hinata, obviously confused by his behavior, but they all shrugged it off.

* * *

An anomaly is difficult to define in terms that someone without Hinata's powers could understand, but let's try anyway.

Two plus two is four, right? That's a fact of life. If you add two and two, you get four.

Now, imagine that one day, you visit another universe, and use a calculator from that universe to add two and two - but it comes out as nine instead. That's an anomaly. Anything that happens that goes against the common sense of, or what is 'meant' to be true in, every universe.

There are some things that happen rarely enough to be mistaken for anomalies, but they are not, themselves, anomalies. If what happens takes up five percent or more of all universes' timelines, it isn't an anomaly.

Universes exist where dinosaurs never existed. Universes exist where Kageyama is nice. Universes exist where dinosaurs  _still_ exist.

While two of those things greatly disturb Hinata (hint: it's the latter two), they both occur often enough in multiple universes that he really can't do anything about them. They just exist.

Now, let's take Tsukishima Kei. This anomaly-version of him.

It's not exactly that he's nice that makes him an anomaly. It's more about certain occurrences in his past that shaped his niceness. Those things that made him into an anomaly.

_If only I could time travel._

* * *

Within just five minutes of meeting Tsukishima, Hinata has decided that he hates him.

Tsukishima doesn't seem to notice or care about his hatred, but Yamaguchi does. Whenever Yamaguchi catches Hinata glaring at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi glares back on Tsukishima's behalf.

Damn his morals. If not for those, he'd just purge Tsukishima. No trace, not even a memory of him, would be left behind.

But it would still be murder. So he can't.

 

 

 


End file.
